


Motionless: Pt. 8/?

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Language, bucky is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: After all they’ve been through, Bucky finally asked her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this parts short, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Part 9 is in the works!

****_ “Bucky?” You were surprised your voice even came out at all, it was barely above a whisper, but it was enough for him to turn around and face you, with a huge grin on his face. He walked up to you and wiped the tears off your cheeks with his thumbs. Before you even had a chance to thank him for what he’s done, he pulled out a black box from his pocket and knelt down on one knee. Your hand flies to your mouth as you stare down at him. _

_ “Oh my god.” _

\-------

“Bucky, what...what are you doing?” Your voice cracked, he was down on one knee with ring in his hand and you were frozen. Ever since dating Bucky, you always dreamed of this moment. Down to the very detail, what he would wear, where he’d ask you the question, the setting, everything that played out in your head was wiped out when this happened. This wasn’t what you were expecting at all, far from it. You thought it was just a nice thing he was doing for you, considering after all the pain and torment you’ve both been through. But here he was, wearing his favorite blue suit jacket, hair styled a little similar to what he had in the 40’s. All the cards, the bath, the dress, the flowers, everything was done to lead you up to this moment. Still in shock you never noticed when he was talking to you, his face was falling slightly.

_ ‘Crap, now I ruined this whole moment. He’s worked so hard to make this something special and for us both to remember. Now here I am, gaping at him like a fish. I’m such an idiot!’ _ The grip on the stuffed bear tightened as your eyes stayed locked on his. A pang tore through your heart when his smile turned into a complete frown, closing the lid on the box. You then realized your mistake, you were pretty much rejecting him by being silent. Not to mention that bullshit question you asked him. Who even asks that? Bucky started to stand with a sigh of defeat, but you wouldn’t mess up this time. Immediately thinking on your feet, you rushed towards him, throwing your arms around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Your sudden action caught him off guard and almost had him tumbling towards the ground, but he managed to get his footing just in time. He kissed you back with the same intensity, letting his tongue coax your mouth open to let him in and you did. Your tongues battled for dominance, but of course, he won that battle hands down. Sparks flew through you as Bucky wrapped his muscular arms around you, pulling you deeper into the kiss. Emotions overwhelmed you as his love for you engulfed all your previous thoughts. With the bear in one hand, you found your free hand made its way into his hair at the base of his neck, tugging on it lightly. Eventually, the both of you had to both to pull away for air, you were breathing heavily heart picking up its pace when you stared into his blue eyes. His pupils were dilated and had a look of hunger in them, but the color was so captivating you couldn’t look away. Finally coming back to your senses, you ran your fingers through his hair putting it back into place, then bringing it down to his freshly shaven cheek.

“Bucky, please ignore what I just said, it’s just….this,” you gestured towards everything around you, the flowers lining the pathway, the scattered petals, the white silken fabric draped over the tent, the candles, “is unexpected. I’m not saying it’s bad because it’s absolutely breathtaking. Oh my god, I ruined the moment, didn’t I? Ugh, I feel so stupid right now.” You grumbled under your breath, mentally slapping yourself for acting so foolishly. Strong hands one cold, one warm brought your face back up to his. Soft lips met yours once again, moving slowly against yours, your eyes fell closed and leaned into the kiss. This one was one you’ve never had for a long time, more sensual, less eager, one that left you craving for more. The last time Bucky kissed you this delicately was before all that stupid drama fiasco happened. He pulled away, then you felt him place gentle kisses on your eyelids, forehead, both your cheeks, before placing one last one on your plump lips.

“You can open your eyes anytime now, doll.” Slowly you opened them, landing on him instantly. His face was a few inches away from yours, close enough for you to smell the mint in his breath. The frown was now replaced with a smile, which told you everything was going to be okay.

“I’m so sorry Bucky for what I -” He interrupted you with a hand.

“Don’t worry about it, (Y/N). Yes, I was a little worried about your reaction and wasn’t expecting that to be the first thing to come out of your mouth, but I understand.” You sighed out in relief, dropping your gaze to the ground. Then you smiled when you noticed you were still holding onto the bear.

“Thanks for the bear, he’s cute, good luck competing with this guy.” He chuckled deeply as you lifted up the bear, bringing it to your chest once again.

“Well, I better ask before he beats me to it.” He takes the box out of his pocket again, “Now where were we?” You wanted to wipe off the smug grin on his face and just have him ask you already. “Oh I remember,” he knelt back down on one knee and opened the box, “are you going to let me ask you now? Or do you have another question?”

“James Buchanan Barnes, if you don’t ask me right now I’m going to walk right back through that door and just marry this guy.” You replied teasingly, kissing the bear on the cheek. He took a deep breath and finished what he started.

“(Y/N), I won’t lie to you and say that I’m nervous because I’m scared to death. I’ve actually held onto this ring for some time now, wanting to ask you the day….,” he cleared his throat, a pained look in his eyes as he remembered a painful memory, “the day you left me.” Your throat tightened at the memory of the day you left him standing there. How you ran away from your own fears, your own nightmares instead of facing them. You willed yourself not to cry, knowing you needed to stay strong for him and let him continue on.

“But none of that matters now, because we’re here, right now, healing together. Time and time again we’ve been tested and pushed to our limits, but we have something special. Laura told me we have a bond that is unbreakable and it got me thinking about our future together. (Y/N), every turmoil we’ve been through, we’ve always been there for each other. Through thick and thin, we’ve always had each other’s backs. So I’m asking you, doll, my girl, my moon and stars, my best friend…,” one hand holding the box, he grabbed your left hand in his gazing up at you with those blue caring blue eyes of his, “Will you marry me? Be my girl forever?” Not caring whether your makeup was ruined, dropping the bear you lunged yourself into his arms.

“Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you, Bucky! I’ll be your girl.” With a shaking hand, he slid the ring onto your finger and pulled you into a kiss. It was soft at first, but then it grew into something more. Full of passion, love, lust, you couldn’t tell. All that mattered was the feeling of his lips pressed up against yours. Wrapping his arms around you, he pulled you closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, all while picking you up so you both were standing. Your feet were a few inches off the ground causing you to smile against him. You let out a small laugh, which he returned with a laugh of his own.

“We’re engaged, we’re getting married.” He rubbed his nose with yours, grinning widely at you, “What do you say future Mrs. Barnes, shall we go celebrate with the others?” He let you back down and linked his fingers with yours.

“Let’s go share the news, Mr. Barnes.” Picking up the bear from where you dropped it, hand in hand you headed back towards the door. Bucky opened the door only to have the rest of the team come falling through the doorway in a huge heap.

“It’s about time, man! We thought you’d never ask her.” Sam’s voice said muffled from the bottom of the pile. One by one, they each stood up with embarrassed faces as they were caught listening in to the whole conversation.

“How long were you guys there?” You asked as Bucky’s arm snaked around your waist, pulling you into his side. You tried your hardest not to laugh at the group as they shifted awkwardly on their feet.

“Well….um…,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck, wincing as he started to confess, “I guess ever since you headed out to the roof.” You gawked at him, the Avengers have been crowding, squished together inside the door for a good half hour. But you couldn’t blame them, you’d most likely do the same thing as well if it was a different situation. However, the image of seeing all of these buff and highly trained killers anxiously waiting for your answer.

“Well, let’s see the ring!” Wanda squealed along with Nat as they rushed over to your outstretched hand, showing it off. “Bucky, you chose good. (Y/N), it’s gorgeous!’ They remarked, staring at the ring in awe.

“Not as gorgeous as her though.” Bucky replied staring down at you, you playfully slapped his chest with your hand.

“You sap, you’re just making me even more embarrassed.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss you, earning cheers from the group. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
